Roses, ChampagneMy Heart
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: After counting down for weeks, Valentine's Day finally arrives and Bobby and Alex celebrate. This is the fifth and final installment in a series of stories: Twenty Five Days, Eighteen Days, Ten Days and Five Days.


**A/N: Unfortunately, our wonderful LO:CI characters will never be mine. Thanks for sharing, Mr. Wolf.**

**The fifth & final installment. **

**See companion stories: Twenty Five Days, Eighteen Days, Ten Days and Five Days. **

_**Bobby and Alex have been counting down the days. Now, Valentine's Day has finally arrived. **_

Roses, Champagne…My Heart

Tuesday, February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Alex made sure to set her alarm about half an hour earlier than usual. She needed time to change the sheets on her bed – to the brand new red satin sheets, pillow cases and comforter she'd ordered from Domestications, her favorite home decorating catalogue.

Then she placed a dozen red pillar candles of various heights around the room; on her dresser and the night tables. The woman at the candle store recommended that she get unscented candles, except for one, and that the scented one should be _cinnamon_ – a scent that researchers have proven to increase a man's libido. Alex remembered chuckling when the saleswoman told her that fact; "…she should only _know_ about my partner's nose."

"Anyway," the woman had also told her, "We're just going for the right lighting effect…nothing's more flattering to women of _any_ age, than candlelight."

Alex had ignored the woman's backhanded compliment, figuring she probably really didn't mean anything by it.

…

She showered and dressed for work, and while she was blow drying her hair, her doorbell rang. She looked at the kitchen clock as she headed for her front door. "Seven twenty! Who could it be at this hour?" Then it occurred to her, "Mrs. Martinson probably locked herself out again and needs me to pick her lock."

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a young man holding a gigantic vase wrapped in florist paper.

"Delivery for Alexandra Eames," he stated, with a small smile.

"Thank you!" she said, taking the huge vase from him. She placed it on the table behind her sofa and gently removed the paper to reveal the flowers.

She was expecting it to be a dozen roses. Her sister had done the same thing for the past couple of years – as a gesture of thanks and love from her and her husband for the love that Alex had given them—their baby boy—Alex's "nephew."

But there were a lot more than twelve roses…it was _two_ dozen of the most beautiful, perfect, long-stemmed roses that Alex had ever seen.

She felt her heart quicken as she carefully removed the card from the envelope.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I'm looking forward to tonight. Bobby."

"Oh my gosh, how sweet of him!" She held one of the perfect buds in her fingers and breathed in the wonderful aroma.

After going to the kitchen to get more water to add to the vase, she stood admiring the beautiful bouquet and thinking of him. She, too, was looking forward to the night.

She sighed, relieved that the day had finally arrived. The day she would _finally_ let Bobby know that he owned her heart…._OR_ make a complete fool of herself in the process. But not even the prospect of _that_ could dissuade her. "Valentine's Day is for hearts," Alex said to herself, "And hearts sometimes are foolish." Bobby was worth taking the risk for.

…

Bobby was beaming when Alex arrived outside his apartment to pick him up for work. It was a beautiful morning in the City and he was standing outside his building, enjoying the sunshine, blue sky and cool air. The weekend had brought a record snowfall to New York – over two feet deep, but, in contrast, today was sunny and the forecast called for temperatures in the low 50's.

As he climbed into the passenger seat, she watched him, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said to her with a big grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you! Thanks for the flowers – they're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Ya' think two dozen is a little over the top?" she joked.

"You're worth it," he said with a smile.

…

Neither of them was very successful in keeping his/her mind on work during the day. Unbeknownst to the other, their imaginations kept wandering off to the night ahead…and each other.

Bobby suggested a light lunch in order to save their appetites for the evening, so they ordered one of the lunch-combo specials at the deli – a side salad, soup and sandwich, which they split.

When they arrived back at the office, Alex was surprised to find another flower delivery on her desk. She smiled when she saw it, thinking, "_those_ are from my sister."

Bobby settled in at his desk, acting disinterested.

Several of her fellow detectives eyed her as she removed the card and read; all of them wondering if Detective Eames had a new man in her life this year.

A small smile crossed her lips as she read, "I'm counting the hours until tonight." That was all…no name…no initials…but there was no question who they were from.

She looked up at him with widened eyes, silently asking the question, "Are you crazy? You already sent me two dozen!"

He just looked at her and handed her a file. He didn't even smile. His eyes just met hers and held the gaze for a few seconds longer than usual. He knew all the squads' eyes were upon them and wanted to reveal nothing.

She quickly tucked the card into her purse and pretended to get back to work.

…

Finally, the workday came to an end. The butterflies in each of their stomachs were growing.

"You mind if I leave these here, so I can enjoy them tomorrow?" she whispered quietly.

"That's fine," was all he responded.

…

Alex dropped him off at home at almost 6:00 p.m.

Bobby exited the SUV and ducked his head back in the open door, smiling, "I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"You sure you don't want me to pick _you_ up? I mean, I've got the truck…"

Bobby interrupted. "It's okay. It'll give you more time to get ready. I'll grab a cab to your place and we can leave from there."

"Okay, if you're sure," she smiled. "See ya' in a little while."

Bobby nodded, "See ya'" and closed the door.

…

Alex had hurried home to take another shower and re-do her hair. She also put on makeup – something she didn't wear too often, but tonight she was definitely trying for a more glamorous, sexy, evening look.

She donned her perfect little black dress and her red garnet earrings and bracelet.

After examining her reflecting the full-length mirror, she gave the bedroom a final inspection. The bed looked sexy and inviting; the candles were placed perfectly, "Oh, the matches…I'd better put the matches in here so I can light 'em when we get back."

She went to her kitchen "junk drawer" and retrieved a book of matches –fittingly enough, it was the book of matches she had taken as a souvenir from their recent lunch at Solari's.

"Oh, the rose petals!" she reminded herself. She went to her fridge and removed the clear plastic container of the multi-colored rose petals that she had bought from the corner florist yesterday. She had decided not to get _all _red ones, because she feared they wouldn't show up as well on the new red comforter.

She brought the container back to her bedroom and began tossing the petals on the bed and on the floor surrounding it.

"Oh God, this is so corny!" she chided herself. "But romance _is_ corny!" she reminded herself. "Besides, if I'm gonna' make a fool of myself, I might as well go all the way!"

Her doorbell rang. Bobby had arrived. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before answering the door.

"Wow!" was all he said.

She smiled. "Wow yourself! New suit? New shirt and tie?"

He nodded as he crossed the vestibule, noticing the huge bouquet on the table in the living room.

"Y-y-you look..umm, beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. But Alex always _did_ have a hard time accepting flattery and compliments. They made her feel self conscious, so she always added some self-deprecating humor. "It took me every second of the past hour and a half to look like this."

Bobby loved her sense of humor and chuckled at the comment, but inwardly wondered why she always seemed to put herself down. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, grabbing her purse and coat.

"Here, lemme' help you," he offered, as he helped her on with her coat.

As they exited the front door of Alex's building, Alex saw the shining stretch limo, with the uniformed driver waiting at the back door. As Bobby offered his elbow to escort her safely down the stairs, she wondered which of her lucky neighbors was being treated so extravagantly.

Once on the sidewalk, she took a step to the right, where the SUV was parked. She felt Bobby's resistance, pulling her to the left, towards the limo.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Are you kidding?"

He just smiled and guided her towards the car.

Once settled inside and on their way to their dinner destination, Bobby poured each of them a glass of champagne and settled next to her on the plush leather seat.

She hadn't been able to wipe the smile from her face. She always knew Bobby was well mannered and gentlemanly, but she never thought he would go to such extremes….just for a date…a night out with her…his partner.

He raised his glass in toast, "To a wonderful night, with an even more wonderful lady."

Her heart melted. She smiled, touched glasses with him and drank….fast.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," she said, trying to pump him for information.

"You'll have an idea, once we get closer," he said with a smile.

"Gee, you're just full of surprises today, aren't ya'?" Alex joked

….

The limo pulled to a stop and the driver exited and came around to open the door.

They were just outside Central Park.

Bobby offered his elbow, once again, and led Alex to the beautiful horse-drawn carriage parked just in front of the limo. He held her hand as she climbed in –and couldn't help noticing her shapely legs and the sexy black hosiery.

"Did my eyes just deceive me, or did I just see a peek of the top of her stocking…being held up with a garter?" He felt his heart rush…his blood pumping.

As he settled in beside her and covered her with the blanket to keep her warm from the cool night air, she smiled at him.

"Ya' know, a couple of weeks ago, one of these things got in an accident with a car. I think they had to destroy the horse," Alex said.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ms. Gloom and Doom," Bobby said sarcastically.

Alex laughed.

"We're off duty tonight. No crime…no accidents…no death, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, still laughing.

"Ya' know, if we ride this all the way around the park, it's gonna' cost around $175.00! You wanna' get out and walk back?" she offered.

"No accounting, either!" Bobby scolded.

"Okay," she acquiesced. She felt totally spoiled…and was enjoying every second of it.

The carriage entered the winding path of Central Park, slowly taking them through the bare winter trees and the snow covered lawns. The full, bright moon reflected off the snowy blanket, making the ground look like it was scattered with tiny diamonds.

"This is just beautiful, Bobby," she said with all sincerity.

"I'm glad the weather warmed up. I was worried when they said that snowstorm was comin'," he answered.

They sat quietly during the ride, just taking in the scenery and enjoying each other's presence.

"I feel like Cinderella," she said, sounding like a little girl.

Bobby smiled and looked at her, with the moonlight illuminating her face. "I'm glad you feel that way, 'cause you _look_ like a Princess."

She smiled, a bit embarrassed and asked herself, "Is this _my_ Bobby? I _never knew_ he was so romantic…if he treats _all_ his dates like this, how can it be that no woman has snatched him up yet?"

As the carriage finally rounded a winding turn, a small gasp of excitement involuntarily escaped her throat.

"Is that where we're going?"

He just smiled, as the driver pulled over and delivered them to their dinner destination, Tavern on the Green.

They entered, checked their coats and were led by the seating host to their table in The Crystal Room.

She looked around the room in awe. It was perfect – like something out of a magazine. Beautiful table linens and china; sparking flatware and crystal drink ware. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, refracting brilliant prisms of light around the room. It was as if a sky of starlit diamonds hung above them.

Bobby just watched from across the table. She certainly _did_ look beautiful tonight. He derived enjoyment from watching the wonder and enjoyment on _her_ face. He hoped that later – once he professed his feelings for her – that she would reciprocate…_even if just a little_…and allow him the privilege of kissing her good-night.

Alex kept looking at Bobby across the table. He looked so damn handsome. He'd even shaved again after work. She knew because there was no hint of his usual five o'clock shadow. His face looked baby smooth. "Look at those eyes….those lips! God, I can't _wait_ to get him back home and get my hands on him!…I've gotta' have him tonight…I can't stand waiting another minute!"

They placed their orders and enjoyed another drink while waiting for their appetizers.

"This is just magnificent," she said.

"There are several other rooms here, but I thought this was the prettiest," he answered, taking another sip of his drink.

"I told you going out on a holiday was a rip off…didn't I tell ya' they'd have a pre-set menu," she reminded him.

"There was plenty on the menu to choose from. Don't worry, it'll be delicious," he said.

"I'm sure it will be, but that's not the point. How much is this costing you?"

Bobby gave her an admonishing look. "A lady doesn't need to concern herself with that when a gentleman's taking her out."

She apologized for her breach of etiquette. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting ripped off and wasting a lot of money on me." She really meant it…_and_ the detective in her figured she could always look it up on-line sometime later.

The time passed quickly as they enjoyed their meals and their conversation. A guitarist had strolled through the room and played a selection of romantic tunes and a waiter had delivered a rose and a small box of chocolates to the table, saying "With compliments to the lady."

They had coffee and dessert –since it was included, but Bobby only picked at his, knowing that they were supposed to have dessert back at Alex's apartment; he wanted to make sure he saved room in his stomach so as not to insult her. And, since he is such a gentleman, he curtailed making a comment as he watched her devour her chocolate torte.

When they left the restaurant, their limousine was waiting outside to bring them back to Alex's apartment.

"That was so delicious, Bobby. Thank you," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

She was getting more nervous by the minute at the limo winded its way back towards home. She told herself that she "Had to go through with it! Look at all he's done for me tonight!"

Bobby sat, watching the traffic as they headed towards home. He was sad that their night was almost over. "Please," he pleaded silently to Saint Valentine, "just one kiss good night…"

…..

Once back in her apartment, Alex kicked off her shoes with a moan, "Ohh, that feels good," she said as she rubbed her sore toes.

"Why don't you kick yours off, too, and get comfortable," she suggested to Bobby.

He was used to doing that. He and Alex had spent many a night working late, eating take out and getting comfy on the couch.

She approached him and spun her back towards him, holding her hair up, away from the nape of her neck. "You mind?" she asked.

Bobby stood behind her, looking at her delicate neck …the gently, curving slope of where it met her shoulders. He could smell her perfume.

A few strands of hair slipped from her fingers.

"Bobby, it's just an eye-hook at the top…and just get the zipper started for me so I can reach."

Bobby knew she was flirting and wondered if he'd let her have too much champagne. He knew she could reach both…she had gotten dressed alone, hadn't she? But he gladly obliged.

She closed her eyes when she felt his warm fingers by her neck, undoing the hook at the collar. She inhaled as she felt the zipper loosen. The material parted and she felt his knuckle lightly graze her spine as he lowered it to the middle of her shoulder blades, just above her bra.

She dropped her hair and turned to him, smiling. "Thanks. I'm gonna' go get comfy."

She walked towards her bedroom, calling back over her shoulder, "You might as well lose the jacket and tie."

He normally did that, too, so the comment didn't phase him.

As he tugged his tie off, he was kinda' relieved they were back at Alex's apartment. He felt comfortable there. They were back to their old, comfortable routine. He'd take off his shoes, jacket and tie..unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, and she'd reappear from her bedroom, any second, in her comfy Police sweats and tee-shirt.

_Then_ they could sit and talk. He'd been preparing his speech for weeks…hell, for _years_! He'd make her sit quietly and listen to what he had to say. He'd bare his soul, giving her all of himself. He'd pour out his heart, then tell her that he'd give her some time to think it over….even a few weeks, if that's what she needed…then he'd ask her for a kiss good-night and head home.

"Yes, if she lets me kiss her, it'd be a perfect ending to a perfect date," Bobby said to himself.

Luckily for Alex, Bobby's thoughts had kept him from noticing the inordinate amount of time that had passed since she had headed for her bedroom.

Aside from undressing from her dinner dress, she had to re-dress into her seductress' outfit. Then she turned down the bed, sprinkled some of the petals on the sheet, lit the candles and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When Bobby heard Alex approaching from the hallway, he raised his head, a smile already lighting his face because he was expecting to see "comfortable" Alex in her sweats.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in astonishment. He jumped off the couch without knowing why. His heart was racing.

"What are you…?"

"Ssshhhh!" she ordered. "Just let me do this. I've been trying to work up the courage to do this for _years_, so just let me have my say!"

Bobby stood, staring, dumbfounded.

She walked towards him with determination and took his hands in hers, guiding him back to the sofa.

"You can close your mouth now," she said sarcastically, as they sat.

She looked at his face. It was a look she'd never seen before. His eyebrows knitted and she watched as his chocolate-brown eyes darted up and down, surveying her body, lingering on her black, lacy garments and on the places where her bare skin was exposed – especially the tops of her stockings, where black silk met her pale, creamy flesh.

She lifted his chin with her fingers until their eyes met. "I know…I look ridiculous in this stuff…"

He shook his head slightly, "no."

"But I got caught up in this whole Valentine's Day thing and the salesgirl said I'd look sexy and….oh, whatever…that's not the point. The point is, I'm sick and tired of all the Valentine's Days and all the other days of the years that've passed by where I didn't have the nerve to tell you."

Bobby just continued staring, "checking her out," while she rambled.

"Robert Goren," she said, taking his cheeks between her hands and looking into his big brown eyes, "I think you're the most amazing man I've ever known. You're smart and funny and polite and tall and handsome and a million other things a woman wants in a man. You're the best partner I've ever had. You're the best friend I've ever had….and I know I look foolish in this getup, but the only _really_ foolish thing I could _ever_ do is to _not_ tell you how much I love you and risk some other woman snatching you up and taking you away from me."

He sat quietly as her words soaked in. A smile gradually crossed his lips. Nothing she said mattered except for the one part he'd been dying to hear for years… "…. 'how much I love you' …" he repeated to himself.

After almost a minute of sitting there and getting no response from Bobby, she bolted up from the couch, surprising and jolting him from his thoughts

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going back to my bedroom to get outta' this ridiculous Vice Squad getup!" she announced.

"No, no," he said with a chuckle.

She turned and glared at him. He might not have been interested, but she _never_ thought he'd actually _laugh_ at her.

"That's, ummm, that's definitely not Vice… Vice is fishnets and cheap halter tops," he said, wagging his finger back and forth as he always does. "Tho-those are real silk stockings, right? Not nylon." His made small circles with his index finger, motioning for her to turn around. "W-w-with the seam up the back…I like that."

He looked at her, his eyes full of admiration, as she laughed a bit and her shoulders relaxed.

He stood up and walked towards her. Placing his large, warm hands on her shoulders, he said. "You look positively beautiful…and sexy…an-an-and you said 'you love me'?"

She lowered her eyes, still a bit embarrassed.

He took her petite face in his hands and raised her gaze to meet his. "You did all this for me?"

She rolled her eyes, embarrassed at having to reveal the rest of her plot to seduce Bobby. "No, there's more," she sighed.

"Cheesecake? Chocolate covered strawberries?" he asked, teasing her.

She shook her head, "no." "It gets worse." She took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

The room looked sexy and inviting: a cocoon of red –the color of love-- awash in flickering candlelight…just a hint of cinnamon. He looked around the room, taking in the candles, the satin sheets, the rose petals. There was no hiding what _her_ intentions for the evening were. It was the sweetest, sexiest, most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.

She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling defeated and awkward.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

He sat next to her. "You're beautiful," he said, leaning over and kissing her head.

"Well," she sighed. "You don't have to be a detective to figure out where I was hoping this was going."

He put his arm around her shoulders.

"This was the 'dessert' you invited me back for?"

She just nodded. She couldn't look at him.

"Look, just do me a favor Bobby and don't tell anybody…I don't wanna' be the butt of all the jokes and gossip around the office."

He turned towards her, once again holding her shoulders. "A _gentleman_ never kisses and tells."

He stared into her eyes. They looked moist, as if she was about to cry. He moved his face closer to hers, lifting her chin. Almost warily, he neared her lips and kissed her, gently.

She smiled for an instant. "Thanks for that."

"I have something to tell you," he informed her.

She looked at him, searching his eyes, wondering if he was about to tell her the truth, of if he was merely trying to make her feel better.

"I planned this night for weeks…but I've been _imagining_ it for years. I swore to myself weeks ago that _this_ would be the year I did it…I wouldn't chicken out again."

"Did what?" she asked. Now that Bobby was talking…sharing his heart, too, she started feeling better.

"Tried to show you how I feel about you," he said, almost shyly.

"You gave me a beautiful night," she assured him. "The flowers and the limo and the carriage ride…and that dinner!" she raved.

"I should've known better," he said, shaking his head.

"Known what?"

"That the best way of letting you know that I love you would've just been to _tell_ you…to give you my heart."

She smiled and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I should've told you four years ago," he confessed. The corner of his mouth raised, with his crooked little smile, embarrassed at his confession.

She caressed his cheek. "Four years?"

He sighed.

"Come here, ya' big, handsome hunk," she said, pulling him into a close hug.

They kissed again, small, feather-light testing kissing…teasing kissing. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, tossing his head towards the turned-down bed.

She placed her hand at the back of his head, entwining her fingers with his soft curls. She gently pulled his head towards her and kissed him, passionately; a warm, wet, deep lingering kiss.

When their lips parted for a moment, she mumbled, "I'm sure," then kissed him, hungrily, again, as they fell back onto the bed.

His hands explored her body, delighting the in the sensations of silk and lace and flesh.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, then began kissing her neck and shoulders and breasts.

She reached for his head, bringing his face even with hers. "I love you, Bobby."

He stared down at her face, smiling.

"I love you, Alex. Happy Valentine's Day."

They began kissing again and made passionate love far into the night.

THE END 


End file.
